For medical monitoring purposes, it is desirable to anticipate how individuals will respond to different events, whether externally- or internally-mediated, in order to maximize the effectiveness of controlling, alleviating, or preventing injurious or responses. Electroencephalogram (EEG) correlates of seizure are typically characterized by the sudden appearance of highly synchronized seizure discharges amidst background, desynchronized activity. This can occur at least several seconds before any clinical evidence of a seizure.
There are many ways to monitor an individual's condition of a possible seizure, including analysis of eye movement, EEG, EKG, and other autonomic responses. Current technology reflects technology developed 20-30 years ago in which specific EEG frequencies, for example alpha and beta waves, are analyzed to reflect general behavioral states, such as arousal or attentiveness. Characterization of these discharges is typically done visually by a professional or via traditional frequency-based signal analysis.
While these signals do correlate somewhat with an individual's attentiveness and motivational arousal, assessment and prediction of neurological disorders is yet to mature. It has been recognized that traditional analyses of EEG signals, including spectral analysis, have failed to reliably detect specific changes the precede seizures. Though current technology provides for the possibility for capturing an individual's sensory, motor, and cognitive responses to events, it does not allow for simultaneous computation or combinations of these responses. Also, it does not support the recognition of the finctional significance of the various relevant components of the signals measured in the form of bioelectric patterns. In addition, current technology does not enable real time analysis of the EEG to enable a more probing analysis of an individual's response to a stimulus event. Furthermore, though current technology tends to focus on the ongoing EEG, it does not utilize the EEG signal responses to specific events as a means to precisely assess the responses of a subject.
Accordingly, it would also be desirable to have a method and a system that enable the monitoring and characterization of an individual's (patient's) condition of a possible seizure. Also, it would be desirable to have a method and a system that incorporate real time linear and non-linear brain wave dynamics as part of an assessment protocol to enable remedial preventative therapy. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a predictive means of the oncoming seizure attack, and to initiate remedial neurofeedback therapy to prevent or minimize the occurrence of the seizure. The present invention addresses these fundamental attributes.